


Human Traditions 101

by Lauve_KL



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, The Pocky Game, Valentine's Day, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauve_KL/pseuds/Lauve_KL
Summary: Lucifer just got back from a trip to the Human Realm. Before he left, you had made one small request for a souvenir.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 62





	Human Traditions 101

Soft knocking at your door revealed none other than the eldest demon brother behind it. In his hand, he held out a small pink box towards you.

“I’ve got your request from the human world.”

Smiling, you took the box with an excited “Thank you, Lucifer!”. Lucifer nodded, looking down at you with curious silence.

“Well, what is it? Some sort of snack?”

Ushering the demon into your room, you took place standing in front of him while he chose to settle on the edge of your bed.

“It’s Pocky.” You so helpfully informed as you opened the box.

“I know that much, seeing as it’s on the label.” Lucifer slightly chided with a raised eyebrow.

After hurriedly opening the box, you pulled out a biscuit that matched the colour of the box. “It’s a biscuit stick, either covered in chocolate, or other flavoured creams.”

“I take it you favour the strawberry ones?”

You nodded excitedly, taking quick bites out of the first stick you pulled out. “I got a craving for some since Valentines is coming up. They’re popular around this time.” You offered him one of the pink covered biscuits. “Try one.”

Lucifer took the treat gingerly “Well It’s appearance does fit the aesthetics of Valentines.”

“Not just for that, there’s also this thing called the ‘Pocky game’.” You munched happily as you began to explain the human tradition. “Two people have each end of the pocky in their mouth, and you both take bites until whoever reaches the middle first wins. If you pull away, or don’t get to the middle first you lose.”

Lucifer did not look convinced. “… So, Its sole purpose is who could eat the treat faster? why not just eat separate sticks?”

You laughed lightly, both at Lucifer’s words and the confused expression he had as he looked at the offending Pocky stick. “Lucifer, the point is to get a _tie_ , think between the lines.”

Still confused, Lucifer looked at the pocky again, this time turning it sideways. “A tie…?” He murmured. “…!”

You, who was very preoccupied with consuming the box of Pocky in your hand, was interrupted when the Pocky package was taken from you.

“Why don’t we play, so I can have a better understanding of this Pocky game.” Although his tone was innocent, his devilish smirk sold his intentions otherwise.

“Uh,” You felt your face grow hot, and even more so when Lucifer grabbed your hand to pull you closer into his lap.

“Sit.”

You followed his order and managed your legs around his waist. One of his hand gripped your side to steady your position.

For a moment, he just stared at you, admiring your bashful expression while enjoying your slow show of discomfort.

“Stop it…” You could barely speak out under Lucifer’s gaze. “This is so unfair, my own game turned against me…” You mumbled to yourself.

Lucifer placed the end of the pocky between his lips, moving his free hand to the other side of your waist, and offering the cream covered front to you.

You could feel your heartbeat quicken with each second. Lucifer had changed his hell bearing smirk to a dark expectant smile, and his half-lidded eyes crinkled slightly with mischief.

Feeling the pocky poke at your lips, along with a rush of courage, you parted your lips slightly to grasp the treat. You both held on for a second, and a shuffling next to you brought your attention to Lucifer’s now upheld hand that pointed out four fingers, which you understood to be the timer to start the game.

One finger went down, and your heart pace went up, then the second finger, then the third. That rush of courage was gone as the game started, but there was no backing out now. You both began to make your way down the treat, Lucifer going with a bit more boldness than you were.

Don’t get it wrong, you’ve had a crush on the fallen Morning-Star for a while. You’d somehow caught feelings for his somewhat old-man behavior, admiring his role as the eldest brother and (lusting) for his strict, no-nonsense front, you’d begun found it hard not to imagine life without him.

Though, as loud as your feelings where, your timidness couldn’t handle confessing your feelings to him, even if Lucifer himself had made it painfully clear multiple times how much he cared and wanted you back.

You had your eyes closed, but you could still feel the presence of the nearing demon as you both approached the middle. You wanted to ‘tie’ too, but you felt like you were about to explode.

…

Damn this game anyway, Lucifer was the avatar of Pride, not you.

Beginning to pull away, you were stopped short when a hand caught the side of your face. For the second time, Lucifer pulled you in gently, with this time, your lips meeting his.

It was a quick kiss, to your dismay. Lucifer’s smile was tender, his eyes crinkling as he let out a pleased chuckle.

“So, was that considered a tie?”

You scoffed, face still heated, but embarrassment replaced with slight annoyance. “Of course not! You’re disqualified, you’re not supposed to grab the other person.”

“There was no such regulation against using such tactics in those rules you stated.” Lucifer continued his jest.

“You’re not supposed to interfere!”

“Is the point of the game not to get a kiss?”

“No! Well, yes, but still-!” You stumbled over your words as you tried to find a retort.

Leaning forward, he effectively shut you up with another kiss, this time you both parted your lips slightly while tilting your heads for a deeper kiss. Lucifer pulled away, then came back again, then again, and again.

It was fun riling you up, Lucifer thought. He should do it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Can any time travellers that come across this fic go back in time and slap tf outta me for FORGETTING TO POST THIS ON VALENTINES DAY SAKJBXOWNX
> 
> At first I was actually thinking of posting this for Pocky day but that's in November and I will forget about this fic again lmao. 
> 
> Anywhooo thank you for reading hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
